Lies
by LizGilliesFan
Summary: You fell once again, onto Beck Oliver's trap.  Because regardless, you know he is lying.


**A/N: I'll try to make an angsty story. (you probably have no idea how pointless this is but well)**

She sits in his bed, late at night, as he sleeps peacefully by her side. She's quietly wondering 'what does she have that i don't have.'

But she is not _dumb_, she _knows _the answer.

E_verything_. She has _everything __**he **_could ever _**want **_and _**need**__. _And it hurts. It hurts to think that the_ best _(possibly worst) thing that ever happened to her was the one thing that she _**knew **_would come to an end.

Beckley James Oliver Evans is and will ALWAYS be the answer to every good thing in her life. But he doesn't love her anymore. He loves Tori Vega.' Little miss perfect' as she calls her. Tori can do _everything_ she, herself can do, but _better_. And he doesn't seem to even care. He just listens to them fighting. And you know what? She can't take it anymore.

She's just so fucking tired of it, and she doesn't do anything about it. Why? Because she can't. That is the one thing she can't do. She can't do it without his help. And he does not believe her, so what's the use?

She t/r/i/e/s, but he l/i/e/s, and that's just how it is, but she would change it if she could. She would try to change, but she can't. She has such a horrible past, and present, that she can't even think straight anymore. Her mind is taking over her own body. As time passes by, she feels more and more hurt. And she did. She tried her best, but he just didn't seem to care at all like he used to. She misses that boy. Her boy.

And she didn't want it to end. She wanted him to_ stay and love her despite her zillion _faults, which he said weren't faults. He said they were the things that made her who she was.

But, she is not _stupid. _She knows he is _**lying**_. Just the thought of him _**lying**_ to her made her heart ache. She felt like c-r-a-p.

She soon lies back down and cries. Just crying for NO apparent reason, because that is just how _cliché _Jade West is.

She then feels him move, as he slowly wakes up to her sobs. He sits up. "Jade?" He asks, confused. You want to say 'who - the - hell - else – would - it – be', but you don't. You just keep sobbing quietly. He wakes up fully now and realizes you are crying. "Jade, what's wrong?" He asks. (Omygod how does he NOT know!)

"I, I had a nightmare." You say and sob onto his chest. He then says he loves you and that YOU are his one and O N L Y. You act like it's real, but you_ know _he's just **l y i n g.**

The next day, you wake up in his arms. He wakes up shortly after and kisses your forehead. He sees a tear roll down your cheek and asks what's wrong. You don't answer. "Jade?" You keep replaying his voice in your head. "JADE!" He screams shaking you frantically. You then realize he is serious but he is such a great actor that he would know a good way to cheat on you with T O R I. Tori, T-o-r-i, TORI! Freaking Tori! 'He can do much better if he's going to chat on me like that.

"Beck…" You say and you trail off to cry some more. You are just to damn dependent to dump him. He **loved you**. How can somebody forget something so strong like that?

"Jadey what's wrong? Please tell me!" He says nearly in tears. He hates seeng you like this. Or, well, he is acting it all up. But he's such a great pretender that you fall once more into his gaze.

"Nothing, it's just…"

"Tori?" He asks, hugging you close. You fall. You just have to let him catch you once more.

You love him but he doesn't love you, even though he says he does.

"I love you." You say and he kisses your cheek.

"I love you more. My girl. My one and only." He says and you cuddle closer to him.

"Do you (really) mean that?" You say, even if you (think you) know the truth.

He sees the tears in your eyes and caresses your cheek.

"Of course I mean that!" He says and you feel a little better.

"Well then go ahead and tell the world you do mean it!" You yell, startling him.

"I love you." He whispers in your ear softly.

"WHY DID YOU…"

Ofcourse, he doesn't let you finish. You should expect that from a cheater…

"Shh. I did that because you're my world. I love you, Jade."

He kisses you. You hear a voice coming from outside. It's Vega. You _know _it is. He sees you're angry when she enters. He goes up to her and she tells him that she is sorry. 'Sorry for what?' You think, but you (think you) _**know **_what she means by sorry.

He closes the door, then tells you that she told him she is with André now. You are so happy to hear that. But you don't show any happiness until she's gone. (Because that is just who you are)

Then, he hugs you, kisses you, and you cry onto his shoulder. But **he doesn't know** it's because you're happy (or **doesn't **he).

You know he can see right through you cold, hard, impossible walls. Because regardless of his lies, you let_**h- i-m**_ in. And _**n o b o d y**_else.

He kisses you some more.

"Jade, why are you so…different?" He says in between kisses.

"Different in a good way?" You ask, but really you wanted to yell at him. How dare he say that!

"Not in a good way, in a **perfectly imperfect **way." He tells you, then you can't help but show the little smile you save just for him. He sees it and grins back at you.

You can't help but feel special.

You fell once again, onto Beck Oliver's trap.

Because regardless, you know he is **lying**.


End file.
